Mega Super-Battle Fiesta!
by King of KFP
Summary: If you enjoy watching characters duke it out, this is the place for you!
1. Announcement

**Welcome to the Mega-Super-Battle Fiesta!**

 **VL: This is a project I, VoreLover360 am doing in collaboration with the amazing King of KFP, who not only let me use his account, but is also an incredibly friendly and nice guy.**

 **K: Greetings!**

 **VL: Now what this is is basically a Battle Royale of OCs, that was the premise behind my first and best work here on FFnet. A lot of you know me for my NSFW writing style well I assure you NOTHING HERE WILL BE NSFW. There will be some bloodshed, but none of my usual pornographic fighting styles.**

 **K: Don't worry. I'm here to keep him in check ;)**

 **VL: Now for the best part: The Battle Royales. Basically every month there will be a theme. At the end of the month all OCs I recieve for this 'theme' will compete in a mega, free-for-all battle to the death (don't worry, everything here is non-canon. If you die within the arena you are brought safely back to the stands and your author, entirely unhurt.**

 **K: Now VoreLover's first battle royalle had the flaw that he made the competitors vote for the winner-now that I am his co-author we'll be taking our time to analyze the characters we recieve. That means we will be reading any and all stories they are in between us. Then we will decide what happens.**

 **VL: Before every Battle Royalle we will post a chapter that consists of all the profiles we recieve that fit the chosen theme. As well as the chosen battleground. We will be reccomending stories that we read and found interesting and good, but we will never hate on any OC or story we recieve.**

 **K: This is all designed to bring the community together. Yes, some characters are stronger than others, but every character has a story behind them.**

 **Now for submission please send in this format:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Combat:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Stories they feature in:**

 **Author they belong to:**

 **Depending on the theme added info may be needed.**

 **VL: Now for the Themes. We have already decided several ones-but not the order we will do them in. That's based mostly on which area gets most interest in it. So in no particular order;**

 **The Main Character Battle Royalle (we might not do this one since we really don't want to cause rifts, but it's pretty self explenatory, send your Main character (one per author)) No added info needed.**

 **The God-Level Character Battle Royalle (this can be demons or gods or actual mortals that are just very very very powerful)(Maximum of five per author). No added ibfo needed.**

 **The Elemental Battle Royalle(does your character weild any of the elements or is one of them? Send them here) (Maximum five per author) Added info: Elements they control and how they control them.**

 **The Super Strong Battle Royalle(can your OC uproot a tree? Then this might be the place to go!)(Maximum five per author) Added info: Feats of strength so we can get an idea as to what they're capable of.**

 **The Super Speedy Battle Royalle(can your OC run circles around an opponent? This is where they should go!)(Five per author) Added info: Feats of speed to get us an idea as to what they're capable of.**

 **The Super Smart Battle Royalle( For the clever ones, that set traps or analyze or can just do algebra REALLY quickly!)(Five per author) Added info: Feats of Intellect to get some idea as to what they can do.**

 **The Modes Battle Royalle(Does your OC fight by going into different modes? Yup, this is the place for them to fight it out!)(Eight per author coz this is really common lol). Added Info: The different modes and what they look like/how they fight. Does it affect their personality?**

 **The Shapeshifter Battle Royalle(If altering appearances is how they fight, go ahead and submit to here!) (Three per author, maximum) Added info: Different forms, their fighting styles, what they look like.**

 **That's the first eight months of reading/writing complete. Depending on how fast we get this stuff the first Battle Royalle can be this January! If not it'll happen in February.**

 **I would like to point out that even though I (VoreLover) will be submitting my own OCs, King of KFP will make sure the decision we reach is unbiased. You can submit an OC to more than one category if you want, but don't give us the same OC all the time XD**

 **K: That said, it would be wise to not send a God-level OC to other categories. That somewhat kills the fun.**

 **VL: This is not only a test of combat, but of character btw, since sometimes working alone can be deragotary, as I have found out in the past.**

 **K: If your OCs are friends in canon they are more likely to fight together-but since it's a fight to the death things get confusing.**

 **VL: Its not really a fight to the death. It's just a projection of your OC fighting projections of other OCs. No OCs will be harmed in this story.**

 **Now read, submit and enjoy!**


	2. Shapeshifter Battle Royale: The Fighters

**Battle Royale One: The Shapeshifter Battle Royale**

 **Battleground: Large Forest.**

 **Weather: Clear**

 **Fighters:**

Shapeshifter#One:

Name: Chameleon

Gender: Female

Species: Chameleon

Personality: Cold and ruthless to the point of not caring. Very intelligent and analytical, but lacks empathy or sympathy.

Appearance: A short lizard with a somewhat stocky build and three horns growing out from the top of her head. Wears nothing as clothing affects her shape shifting abilities since it can't change colour with her. Normally green scales but they change colour.

Fighting Style: She fights with a pair of transparent knives that are practically invisible, to the unwary opponent she fights unarmed. Unlike your conventional shapeshifters she doesn't change forms, but rather her colour, making her invisible almost all the time. Her niche is creeping up on theunwary, pulling them close with her incredibly strong tongue and promptly stabbing them. She also has incredible eyesight and almost three hundred sixty degree vision as her eyes can move in separate directions.

Background: Professional and ruthless bounty hunter, is a firm believer of 'dead' or alive. She brings in her captured dead more often than not, as she believes the only justice one who breaks the law deserves is death. Her whole life has been training her for the purpose of ending crime, which resulted in the death of her father. This, however only makes her more determined to end all crime. She has served numerous lords and leaders and was one of the major forces behind the Tanuki Hunt.

Stories she appears in: Assassination Games (upcoming)

Author she belongs to: VoreLover360

* * *

Shapeshifter#Two:

Name: Rikuaoshi

Gender: Male

Species: Hybrid

Personality: Cold and cruel. Very sadistic. Not the smartest, but not dumb either. Likes to take his time killing opponents.

Appearance: He resembles a kind of dog, though his ears are like those of a mice and he has long whiskers. Wears pelts of those he has hunted and killed as well as a bone-tooth necklace. Muscular and as tall as your regular leopard.

Fighting style: Rikuaoshi's MO is brute strength. He will bite, claw, punch, kick. His aggressive attacks extend to all his forms. Generally he also fights with a flaying knife, peeling off opponents piece by piece. He also has a tendency to eat his opponents.

Background: Rikuaoshi was a big game hunter, until he joined the Kingswood he experienced little success, however upon recieving the Potion of Transformation he gained the power to become anything he wears a part of. He then travelled through dimensions through the help of Zeke, and hunted down and killed big-game. His list of forms is rather vast, though most of them fall into big and muscly.

Appears in: Back in the Day:The Tournament (slightly altered)

Belongs to VoreLover360

* * *

Shapeshifter#3:

Name: Hei An

Age: Several Millennia.

Species: Agony Demon forced into a cat-shaped sackcloth doll.

Occupation: Demonic Secretary.

Appearance: In base form, a 4 foot tall, brown sackcloth doll with black button eyes and a sewn-shut mouth. Black cape/cloak that conceals most of her body and face. Alternate forms usually maintain the appearance of the person consumed, with dark, smoky gray fur.

Alt Forms and Purposes:  
PR Form: Sackcloth cat doll mentioned above. Highly durable to blunt attacks. Weak to blades. Can self-repair severed limbs that haven't been fully destroyed by making them sew themselves back on. Healing is limited by magic supply. VERY Vulnerable to fire. Can use Agony Magic. Her spirit will be banished back to the demonic realm (She will die, basically.) if this is destroyed beyond physical use. Is light and highly mobile. In the underworld, (If she dies.)she takes the form of a cherry-red furred siamese cat in a black blazer, red blouse, and black skirt, carrying a clipboard.  
Crocodile, powerful blunt attacks, near impenetrable scales. Slow movement speed on land, fast in water.  
Lemur, agile, but fragile. Often uses small thrown bombs or blades.  
Wolf: Good mix of speed, defense, and power. Not very flexible. Normally wields Hei An's dual sabers.  
Cockroach: Fast and near-indestructible, and can fit in very small spaces, but very little attack power. Commonly used to plant bombs on an opponent.  
Leopard: Fast, nimble, and deadly. Specializes in dodging attacks and hit-and-run tactics.  
Wolverine: Very little finesse, but plenty of speed, durability, and power. Attacks with razor-sharp claws and teeth, capable of cutting through chain mail.  
Agony Form: Her true demonic form. Is bound to her doll pr form. Can be banished back to the demon realm by destroying it. Takes the form of a hulking, furless feline giant, with numerous Agony Spikes through her torso. Can remove and throw these with pinpoint accuracy. Moves with surprising speed. Can use Agony Magic in infinite supply. Can be damaged. Limbs have been sliced off by particularly strong bladed attacks, such as a Disk of Destruction from Swift Hare. Can only be triggered when her magic levels are extremely high. Capable of 5 tons of physical force with a punch.

Agony Magic: All Agony Spells draw from a limited supply of magic. This magic is restored by being within about six feet of any source of pain, including her own, even if not from a sapient being. Her shapeshifting is not a spell, but a result of her demonic nature. It can be used near-indefinitely, but is prevented if her body is severely damaged, as injuries to her doll are carried over onto the bodies of her other forms. She must repair herself by sewing shut holes and repairing severed limbs in order to heal these injuries. Sewing is automatic, and happens at a fair pace, but consumes magic.

Agony Ring: Tall iron spikes/spears glowing with red energy (Agony Spikes. Completely made of dense iron.) emerge from the ground in a large, circular area with great force. Capable of impaling those caught through all but extremely heavy armor, or through silver.  
Agony Lance: An Agony Spike emerges from Hei An's palm, similar to a harpoon gun. Travels in a straight line. Fires with more force than the Ring, capable of piercing armor. But harder to land a hit due to the smaller space. Can pierce multiple targets in a straight line. Can pierce slightly through thick stone or steel.  
Agony Hammer: A large amount of dark red fog quickly emerges from one or both of her arms, forming into fists that are each around five feet in diameter. Capable of delivering powerful blunt attacks of up to 1 ton per Hammer.  
Agony Bind: Strong, heavy chains glowing with red energy wrap around an opponent. Takes more magic to maintain for an extended period.  
Soul Absorb: If Hei An can grab her opponent in either her Agony Form or her PR form, she can devour their soul with tentacles of black energy. This is invariably fatal to anyone who doesn't contain more than one soul themself. Needs no magic to be used. If her tentacles make brief contact with someone, without digging out their soul, she can read their mind.

Weaknesses: Her PR form is the most vulnerable of any of her forms. It is vulnerable to several things, but especially fire. Being in contact with a constant flame can set her PR form ablaze, completely destroying it. While she is incredibly tough, none of her forms can take everything. She's been beaten by those skilled at manipulating demons, and she isn't the brightest negotiator. Someone savvy with words can often trick her if they're smart and prepared. She also often hesitates when making decisions, being used to following more than leading. She can also get completely wrecked by strong Chi attacks. But she's more likely to turn tail and run if she sees the stuff. She's terrified of it. She may also be old by mortal standards, but she's still pretty young by demon standards, and doesn't have the most experience ever.  
Strengths: Has nearly two hundred years of experience total in mortal combat from absorbing the souls of several experienced warriors and Kung Fu masters. While somewhat naive, she is tricky and crafty, and a natural trickster thanks to her demonic nature. She's not above setting traps and ambushes to confuse her opponent, and she is absolutely relentless when tracking a soul she desperately wants. The more pain there is in an area, the stronger she gets, the faster she heals, and the better her magic gets.

Backstory: Deep in a near-impenetrable mountain range, an ancient Necromancer prepared a ritual to conjure an ancient being; a demon of untold power, capable of shaking the very Earth with every footstep.  
Instead, he got that demon's secretary: Hei An.  
Hei An was never much more than a lackey, tracking down those in debt to the Lord of Agony, her boss and uncle. Like a repo lady, but for souls. Before the necromancer trapped her in a doll, she never had much use for fighting. She'd just take souls. If anyone resisted, she'd blast them with Agony Magic. Once she was stuck in the mortal world, she had to get a bit more creative. After getting away from that necromancer, Hei An was basically lost in a world she barely knew anything about. Occasionally a "cursed" doll would be seen before powerful fighters went missing. In reality, Hei An was eating their souls, gaining their experiences and forms. She enjoys being in the mortal world. It's a lot better than her life as a secretary in the demon world, being commanded by a cruel, uncaring boss. She wants to understand as much about the mortal world as possible. She doesn't really get that devouring souls kills people. She never really stuck around to see the aftermath, and no one she absorbed knew about it. After a particularly fierce assbeating by a certain old tortoise, Hei An went into hiding… well, there's really no better way to say it. She sulked in an abandoned, haunted farming village in China for a while, pretty much eating everyone who came inside in a creepy, demonic form of comfort-eating. It was through the devouring of an aging female wolverine who had attempted to that she learned of Viccori; an alchemist who was said to have millennia of knowledge, including forbidden secrets known to no one else. She became obsessed, seeking out every other source of knowledge she could in order to find him. She wanted that soul.

Personality: Polite, businesslike. Often uses business, contractual, and economic terms while talking. Has a quiet, willowy voice. May misunderstand mortal thoughts, not quite getting ideas such as kindness, peace, or mercy. She more or less does whatever she feels like at any given time.

Belongs to Mind Jack

Most likely will appear in his story(s)

* * *

Shapeshifter#4:

Name: Padaj  
Gender: Male  
Species: Slender Mongoose  
Personality: Humorous, playful, sneaky, energetic. Tried to be villainous but was too lazy. Tried to be a hero but found it expensive.  
Appearance: reddish brown fur with white markings on face to resemble eyebrows and a triangle on forehead (result of a silly childhood prank) and a pink nose and little black eyes. Clad only in red pants and sandals.  
Combat: Uses fast speedy movements to get around his opponents. Quick enough to be almost as fast as Viper. Has a Reactive Adaption shapeshifting skill. This allows him to develop special abilities to respond to immediate threats. For example, his fur can turn into a glossy copper color that makes his body as hard as steel to deflect say projectile weapons or to block and sometimes break sharp weapons. Blunt weapons such as hammers can send him flying. When attacked by flames his body can shift into a watery state, or if attacked by air he can shift to an earth state. Elasticity is also a factor though he can accidently get himself wrapped up like literally. Major downside to his powers is that he can run out of stamina if he shifts too many times in a row.  
Backstory: Padaj came from an illustrious family in India. He would later marry a female mongoose he was betrothed to since they were babies and have five small children, all still too young to do much. During this time he would discover a special stone that granted him the power to use a version of shapeshifting that allowed him to adapt to threats. He practiced this through ancient scrolls while strengthening his own martial arts skills and balancing his normal life. He decided to become a villain with plans to take over the land of India. However, he would only half heartedly make attempts to take down the king at the time but without any real effort. The King was amused though. Then Padaj decided to try being a hero but after having to pay for the damages done in the area he fought bandits, (accidently destroying one of the kings vacation homes), he gave up and just decided to focus on his family. Whenever the opportunity to fight in a special event appears, he participates to gain money and become famous. Also to put his powers to the test since there is only so much he can do.  
Stories they feature in: TBA  
Author they belong to: lionkingfactsguy3

* * *

Shapeshifter#5:

Name: Danzaburo Danaki

Appears in: Tournament of Legends, Journey to Japan, One Form Too Many

Species: Tanuki

Story: The tanuki who would eventually be known as Danzaburo was once one of many born to the tanuki clan. But after a powerful Japanese Daimyo was angered by a misguided prank, most of the tanuki were systematically hunted down and wiped out. As their numbers dwindled however, the Daimyo instead got the idea to use the remaining tanuki as his own personal spies, taking advantage of their natural shapeshifting abilities. Unfortunately, most of the tanuki proved unable to use their skills in such a manner and continued to be killed in the midst of their assignments. The sole survivor was a tanuki with exceptionally powerful shapeshifting abilities who was given the code name "Danzaburo". This particular spy would be the Daimyo's best agent for many years, proving so effective that most people who have even heard of him dismiss him as an urban legend.

Appearance: Relatively small, just barely taller than Shifu, with simple black pants and a black sleeveless jacket, on the back of which is the kanji for 'mimicry'. His only other clothing is a Japanese sun hat he wears over his head, but he discards it when fighting. He has mostly brown fur, but his arms and legs are entirely black, as are the stripes on his big bushy tail. He has a black facial mask around his brown eyes, and a single leaf perpetually sticking out of the side of his mouth.

Personality: Very talkative, but reserved, showing his emotions only on rare occasions. Danzaburo is wholly confident in his own abilities and can be very condescending to anyone who thinks otherwise. As a result of both his training and his natural abilities, he is extremely intelligent and able to analyze the fighting style of any opponent he observes long enough, along with an inborn cunning that lets him repeatedly outwit his enemies no matter how well they know his tactics. Danzaburo has a single-minded obsession with his mission at all times, and will do anything to complete it, no matter how many lives he has to claim in the process. He does have a strong sense of honor though, born from his Japanese heritage, and refuses to dishonor an adversary who has earned his respect.

Fighting Style: Danzaburo makes heavy use of his natural shapeshifting abilities, fighting with his steel katana only as a prelude to quickly study and analyze the style of his opponent. Afterwards, he uses his shapeshifting to turn into a form he believes to be adequate to fight them, all based off of other masters he has previously observed and studied. He also relies on illusions and trickery to confuse his opponent, often making them attack an illusion or mislead them into a false sense of security before launching an ambush. Danzaburo is armed with not only his katana, but a multitude of other leaves normally hidden under his jacket, most of which are disguised weapons that only he can tell apart. These include shuriken, kunai, smoke bombs, caltrops, and other 'ninja-themed' weaponry.

* * *

Status: Incarcerated (sort of)

Shapeshifter#6:

Name: Saras Kanbujian Kanbu Shifty (at the level he is in before Between Brothers)

Personality: Saras is generally a quiet and reserved person. He tends to go along with things quite easily and lacks a decent backbone. He frightens easily but is also generally friendly, albeit sometimes begrudgingly.

Backstory: Saras has had quite an uneasy life. He has no knowledge of his parents' identities or much of his past before he came to the Bat Cave (to be fair he was five at the time). Most of his life has been dedicated to the Bat Cave and avenging the Jit Kun clan that he was once part of, and his numerous misfortunes compromise the Stories of Saras.

Appearance: Fox Form: Somewhat thin and short. Bright red fur with light brown eyes (which he retains in all his forms). He wears an old yellow woolen jumper and a pair of blue pants. Sometimes wears a rice hat. Always wears Talon Claws which are a type of footwear that appear like metal bird-feet.

Crane Form: Rice hat. Blue pants. Black and grey feathers. Goggles. Tall and thin.

Mole Form: A bit chubby. Small. Blue pants. Purple crash-helmet and goggles. Grey fur.

Armadillo Form: Small and thin. Blue pants. Pink and purple plates that form a ring around his eyes.

Platypus form: Somewhat thin and short. Light brown fur. Blue pants. Yellow tail. Black cap.

Hedgehog: A bit chubby. Small. Light brown fur, darker brown spines. Goggles. Blue pants.

Hummingbird: Tiny. Light blue and dark blue feathers with plain blue pants. Occasionally wears rice hat.

Mouse: Second smallest form (after hummingbird). Light brown fur, blue pants. Bright pink tail. Large buckteeth.

Catfish: Small and thin. Wears nothing (he's a fish). Bright bink scales, long whiskers, black stripes all over his body.

Dragon: Bright red scales, with black horns on his nose and top of his head. Frills in place of ears. Black vest. Black pants. Black spines on his tail. Bat wings where his arms should be. Only slightly taller than fox form.

Fighting Style: Over the years Saras has gained quite a few skills. He has average hand to hand combat and weapons-weilding skills. If he had to use a weapon he would choose a dagger as it's what he's most familiar with. Mainly he relies on shapeshifting and swapping forms for different combination attacks, his forms all have some specific advantage and they are as follows:

Crane: Long legs are good for kicking, large wingspan is good for aerial combat.

Hummingbird: Small form that is hard to hit and incredibly fast, often just flies repeatedly into an opponent from numerous angles.

Mole: Extremely fast underground, and with large digging claws that are useful for slashing.

Armadillo: Quite bouncy in this form, and also fast while rolling. Most common move is to pick up momentum before flying into an opponent like a living cannonball.

Catfish: Aquatic form, good for combat in water. Can send a shock of electricity through an opponent.

Mouse: Small and agile, with whip-like tail. Most common move is to climb around an opponent as a kind of tickle-attack, or to bite them with his buckteeth as a kind of pain-attack.

Hedgehog: Not a large target and good against all-punch opponents. Can spin a ball to shoot his spines in a kind of area-of-effect attack.

Dragon: Not a large dragon, but has got sharp spikes at the end of tail, is capable of flight due to strong wings and can breathe fire.

Platypus: Semi-aquatic form. Tail is strong and club-like. Good for hitting people with. Very fast in water.

Fox: His 'base' form. This is the one he uses the most when fighting, though the others do give him advantages of their own. He can also teleport, due to the magic of the Jit Kun Crystal. He can't do it unlimitedly, as overusing it drains him of his energy. It serves as a good escape tool or gap-closer. His Talon Claws serve as a basic bladed weapon, and can cut through flesh, though most armour would resist it. His rice hat is also armed with pop-out blades, that spring out after it is thrown. Again, good for cutting people, not so much for getting through steel. This is also the only form he enters Blood Diamond in (he can do it in other forms but doesn't). Blood Diamond is a technique that allows him to go temporarily feral, with an increase in speed and strength, at the cost of leaving him exhausted when it's over.

Overview: While Saras does have a large variety of different techniques to use, he isn't exactly top-tier. He's more of a Jack-of-All-Stats, Master of None. This means that while he does have a large variety of strong techniques, none of them are as good as they can be. This is attributed to the fact that he is both young and has so many techniques that focusing on mastering one would actually be somewhat detrimental. He can be very unpredictable at first, and has got a lot of tricks up his sleeve, but extended fights rarely end in his favor.

Appearances:  
The Stories of Saras (they are mostly about him, but feature a lot of other characters as well so yeah)  
MJ's Death Battles: Danzaburo Vs Saras (good portrayal, slightly innacurate (outdated) details due to my remastering of the Stories of Saras' earlier works)  
Kung Fu Academia (good portrayal of his personality from an outsider's perspective, though doesn't feature much combat as of now)

There are others but I feel as if these three are the most accurate and correct.

Belongs to The Grey Coincidence

* * *

Shapeshifter#7

Name: Higo

A middle-aged Japanese marten whose shapeshifting abilities is said to be unrivaled. His transformation is strong enough to maintain even after sustaining damage and can mimic abilities but still have to train in it to master them. His other abilities lies in his weapon which appear to be a nodachi, but he can transform it into a staff or split it into two wakizashis. He can not create illusion but he can still infuse his ki and transform anything he touch even into living creatures. If he infused a large amount of chi, said transformed object can last a very long time. Unlike Danzaburo, this marten does not work for anyone and do what amuse him. Little is known about his origin, his marten clan of Ichigo Island, despite being better shapeshifter than kitsune and tanuki, are not well-known. He doesn't bother to talk about it though there is implication that he was exiled from his clan. He is mischievous and childish for his age and never use honorific, but is capable of acknowledging respect to those with strong resolve.

While he can transform himself, he can transform others, people or objects, into another form. It takes the most chi to turn an object into a living form, which has limited intelligence and free will. Maintaining the form, himself or others, meant sustaining damage without losing any aspect of said transformation but this drain his stamina faster. As stated, he can create mooks to fight for him or use as distraction. If defeated, everything he morphed return to normal. He's the usual golden color with brown sock fur and white face, but only the area around his left eye has a black spot, which he uses his power to hide his signature aspect.

Belongs to kajjynegna

Appears in: Assassination Games (upcoming)

* * *

 **K: Now that you can see who's in it, let the games begin! Quite a bit more than last time, and hopefully we can write a better story than the first time as well.  
**

 **So who do you like? Who do you think will win? Place your bets! Story's they appear in are there to get you interested. So if you want, go ahead and read them!**


	3. Shapeshifter Battle Royale Part I

**The Shapeshifter Battle Royale: The Battle**

The shapeshifters stood in a wide circle, each eyeing the others and coming up with possible plans of attack.

Then in the same moment they all made their move. Chameleon vanished from sight, becoming invisible. She watched as her chosen target vanished in a smoke bomb. The tanuki was hers!

Rikuaoshi tore forwards and swung, his fist caught Saras in the face and sent the young fox flying backwards through the undergrowth. The hybrid gave chase pouncing after him.

Hei An assumed the form of a cockroach and followed the two through the jungle. That left Padaj facing Higo. The marten stood in a relaxed pose, while Padaj's own posture was needlessly over the top.

 ** _Danzaburo vs Chameleon:_**

There he was. Crouching amidst some berry bushes Danzaburo watched the mongoose and marten face off. As silent as the grave, she approached. Her glass daggers were in hand, she could not miss such an obvious target. She stopped suddenly, when she noted the pile of leaves scattered around him and narrowed her eyes. He was clever to have left the floor undoubtedly trapped, but he hadn't considered an aerial attack. Or a long-ranged one.

Her longue, sticky tingue flew out towards him, only for 'Danza' to vanish in a puff of smoke as soon as she made contact. The 'bush' assumed the form of the legendary Tai Lung, snatched the tongue and hurled her around his form, before throwing her high into theair. Dazed, there was nothing she could do as the leopard tore after her, his leg connecting with her skull for a powerful blow, one that knocked the camouflage clear off of her. She got to her feet. Her daggers were still in her arms.

Tai Lung landed in front of her and morphed into Danzavburo, who held in paw a katana.

"The Chameleon. Slayer of Tanuki." He spoke without a trace of emotion, but it was clear he loathed her.

"Beast." She replied simply, and dived forwards, swinging bith daggers. Danzaburo parried the blades repeatedly, but was forced on the defensive. Her tongue shot out again, and caught him on the paw, opening him up to a powerful roundhouse kick that sent the Spy of a Thousand Scents Flying bacikwards, his katana fell a few feet away from him. Chameleon camouflaged herself once more. This time, she would end him.

Acting quickly, Danzaburo shot three leaves at her general direction. Mid-air they became kunai and buried themselves into the earth.

"Invisible, eh? Not bad Chameleon-kun." He withdrew another leaf and threw it into the air, just as the lizard was about to strike. Momentarily blinded by the flash-bomb she could only watch in horror as Danza's kunai dug into her throat. She fell on her back, blood slipping freely from the wound.

"How?" She managed to croak. She had caught at least a hundred tanuki before... what made this one different? As death stared her in the face, so did the dark brown eyes of the Spy of a Thousand Scents.

"Simple. Just because you're camouflaged doesn't mean you can't leave a shadow. I simply used a flash-bomb, used my analytical prowess to spot your shadow and stab you in the throat." Then his face darkened. " _This_ , is for tanuki everywhere." He grabbed the handle of the kunai and twisted, and Chameleon was no more. Well, at least no more in the Battle Royale.

 _ **Saras vs Rikuaoshi:**_

The fox got to his feet just as the hybrid pounced at him, claws outstretched. This time Saras was ready and teleported away in a flash of green. The hybrid's fist hit the ground, and he felt something sharp rake across his back, drawing blood. He spun round with a vicious backhand blow, but Saras evaded once more. The fox then appeared behind him, performing his signature Backstabber's Leg Sweep (a fancy name for a double leg sweep that comes from behind), and punching the larger mammal in the gut. He finished his combo by hopping into the air, morphing into a crane and landing a double-kick that sent Rikuaoshi back several feet. Still in Crane Form Saras landed, his eyes narrowed in concentration, a small amount of sweat forming on his brow. As far as shapeshifting was concerned he knew he wasn't the best, and while technically non-fatal, this Battle Royale was making his heart bounce up and down in his chest. He didn't want to 'die' at all, and especially hoped his 'death' wouldn't be painful.

Rikuaoshi got to his feet, growling, and tore forwards, swinging with all the force he could muster. Saras sidestepped the blow, before morphing into a mole and landing a headbutt with the strong, hard material that made up his crash helmet. He then morphed back into a crane, to sweep the legs out from under Rikuaoshi. His combo ended with him bringing his foot down on the larger mammal's stomach, knocking the wind out of him completely. Saras squeezed the flesh, his Talon Claws digging into the dog-hybrid's stomach with avengeance. The Kingswood Member grabbed the leg, and managed to fling the crane away, towards the lake. Saras swapped into his Armadillo Form, and let his leathery shell take the brunt of the impact. Rikuaoshi got up, growling like a feral, and charged forwards once more.

Hei An watched with disinterest from the bushes. The bigger one was a typical brute, his soul wasn't in any way appealing, but the fox...his could _definitely_ serve as a snack.

Saras sidestepped Rikuaoshi's hopeless charge, and kept his foot outstretched, forcing the hybrid to fly headlong into the lake. The armadillo watched nervously. Was that it? Had he managed to beat him?

Then a massive tentacle flew out of the lake and smacked him into the sand. Then it smacked him again. And then a third time. Then a huge squid-like beast, rose up from the depths, his tentacles long and slimy and strong. Each one had a dozen suction-caps, each armed to the teeth with enough teeth to scewer his opponent a hundred times over. Saras teleported away from the fourth blow, and was now rolling away from the scene as fast as he could.

"Oh NO YOU DON'T!" Yelled Rikuaoshi. His tentacles suddenly began sucking in the air, and Saras was pulled in against his will, tearing clumps of grass he had tried desperately to hold onto. As he flew towards his doom, the Jit Kun tried another trick, and assumed his Dragon Form. Flames flew out of his mouth, and were pulled towards the squid by his own strength, and a moment later the oil-splattered octopus was covered in flames and screaming in agony. Saras flapped further into the air. _Better him than me, anyways._

But Rikuaoshi had one more form up his sleeve. And from out of the water, flew a massive red dragon, one that made Saras' own dragon form pale into insignificance. And, courtesy of his opponent, he was covered in flames and was overcome by rage.

Saras squeaked in terror, before flapping back into the relative safety of the trees, his form was smaller now, having assumed the shape of a hummingbird to detect capture. He unfortunately, didn't see the tree until he had crashed into it. He landed, dazed, on the ground, and Rikuaoshi stood above him, throwing him under his massive shadow.

Saras teleported, feeling with growing desperation that he got more and more tired.

"You can't hide! I will destroy you for that stunt you pulled on that lake, and when this Battle Royale is over, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you for real!"

Hei An watched the brute tear up the trees as Saras the mouse evaded capture, mainly due to his small form. She couldn't risk the big idiot tarnishing her soul! She had called dibs! Hei An assumed the form of a cockroach, if he was as stupid as he looked, this was going to be easy.

Saras scurried every-which-way as the trees fell all around him. Rikuaoshi's rage was clearly very bad for the environment. Assuming his mole form he dug into the soft earth and vanished underground. Here, the brute wouldn't be able to get to him.

"Where are you!" Rikuaoshi raged, uprooting an entire tree in his mad quest. He failed to notice the minute cockroach scurrying over his form, placing tiny, tiny bombs all over his body.

"For your information." Hei An said, the demon-bound-to-a-doll appeared before the dragon, her arms crossed behind her back. "I have laid a claim towards the soul of your current opponent. That means that your body will have to be permanently eradicated for the time-being of this Battle Royale."

"What?"

"You are about to experience the sensation of 'exploding'."

"What?"

 _Some people just didn't get it.._."You can go boom now."

"Wh-" The bombs set off all at once, scattering massive chunks of dragon flesh all over the surrounding area. By the time the resulting smoke cleared, the pleasant smell of charred flesh filled the air, and Rikuaoshi was nowhere to be seen-well his body parts were scattered all over the place, but you really didn't want to be looking at them!

"Now, where have you gotten too." Hmm, he had been a mouse before. He wasn't in the air. She had seen him become a mole... yes, underground...ah she could sense him now. "Perfect." She placed a paw on the ground, and spikes of red fog flew out of the earth, carrying a mole, now being held up by his belt, and dangling precariously over a ring of similar spines.

"W-what?" Just when he had been thinking of staying underground for the rest of the time.

The spines receded back into the earth, and let Saras fall on his face. Hei An waited for him to get up.

"W-who are you?" He gulped nervously. An inaminate monster trying to kill him? He still had scars from the last one!

"My name is Hei An." She said politely. "Or, you may call me the current claimant to the possession of your soul."

Saras' eyes widened, his mouth slightly ajar. The mole did not know how to respond to that.

"In short, I am your current opponent. That is, until I have defeated you."

 _Right_... The fearful sweating kicked in with avengeance.

* * *

 ** _K: Chameleon, while a specialist in hunting tanuki, lacks much beyond her 'surprise' factor. Once she's out in the open she's an easy target, and her reliance on her only move makes her quite susceptible to defeat, especially by an experienced fighter like Danzaburo._**

 ** _Rikuaoshi, while he has got more powerful forms, has got nothing on either Saras' mobility or Hei An's intellect. He's mostly dumb muscle and while more powerful than the average brute he doesn't belong in this top-cream of shapeshifters._**

 ** _VL: As you can see we decided to split up the Battle Royale so you get the same fights, in small pieces, quicker. Note that the characters understand that they are part of a non-permeneant-fatality Battle Royale. As for the Tai Lung fic... We shall see. Currently only have two out of sixteen spots on that story and anyways this is much more fun to write!_**

 ** _Next time we get Padaj vs Higo and Hei An vs Saras!_**

 ** _Notethis particular Battle Royale should take up three chapters in total. Four if you count the intros._**


	4. Shapeshifter Battle Royale Part II

**_Hei An Vs Saras:_**

Saras had fought many things in his lifetime. He was already worn out and tired from facing off against Rikuaohi, whom he'd seen the doll-thing 9whatever it was) take apart rather easily. She didn't seem to be in much of a rush to beat him though. Or at least... was not killing him yet.

Now she was a lemur, tossing forwards multiple bombs and knives he was only just managing to stay ahead of. His mole form was fast when digging yes, but above ground as he was now, he was only just managing to stay ahead, and that was only because every time Hei An got too near he could teleport out. He swapped forms, going for the speed and maneuverability of his armadillo. This proved to be a good idea, he spun as fast as he could away from the location, ignoring the frantically-dodged bombs that exploded to his left and right.

"Sorry, but the contract is legally binding!" Strong heavy chains that glowed with red energy shot out from the ground and latched onto his retreating figure. Normally her Agony Bind took a lot of energy to maintain, but she would only be needing it briefly. The chains tossed the armadillo back towards her.

Swapping into a crocodile she smacked away the armadillo with her strong, thick tail. Saras collided with a tree and slid to the ground with a small groan. That had hurt. Then she became a wolverine, and raced forwards, claws outstretched completely. Saras failed to dodge in time, and received a long gash going through his eye. He tried to teleport forwards, but Hei An slammed her tail on the top of his head again.

Blood slipped through his bleeding gums and into his fangs. Saras swallowed without hesitation. He couldn't keep this up forever. He entered Blood Diamond.

Suddenly his fighting style had changed completely, as had his personality. The meek and frightened kit she'd called dibs on became a snarling feral that pounced hard and sunk it's teeth into her arm, tearing at the weak cloth. Growling slightly, Hei An managed to shake him off. The vulpine rolled through the dirt away from her, hampered by it's injuries, but rising in rage. The doll watched the cloth around her arm sew itself back together. Good. Good. Good. Then she turned back to the pouncing fox.

This time she was ready and grabbed him by the throat. "Behavioral issues, as seen prior, are to be amended immediately."

The dumb animal merely gazed at her in wide-eyed wonder. Black tendrils shot out of her and dove into it's chest before it knew what was happening. Then they emerged once more, clutching a small, squirming ball of light. The tendrils shot back into her, and took Saras' soul with it. She let go of the limp fox-body, and turned away. She strolled forwards, releasing a delicate burp. _Snack, well-earned. Due for processing in Section Seven._

 ** _Padaj Vs Higo:_**

The marten shot his paw forwards scattering a clump of leaves. They spun through the air towards his opponent, morphing into balls of iron as they did.

Padaj braced for impact, his skin going copper. The iron balls thudded ineffectively against his rock-like fur. However, he was promptly sent flying by the marten's kick. Padaj collided with a tree, but was up a second later and darted forwards, closing the distance between him and his opponent in seconds. The mongoose threw in a series of lightning-fast kicks and punches that sent the marten stumbling backwards. Padaj followed up by hardening himself once more and hopping into the air, bringing his much harder elbow into his opponent's stomach.

Higo raised his legs and kicked him off, a slow, small smirk appearing on his face. It fell off when he realized the mongoose had un-clipped his pants.

"Hehehehe, how do you like them apples?"

Higo pulled off his belt and tossed it at the giggling Indian, only for it to morph into a snake mid-air and wrap the mongoose up in it's coils. Padaj however, was slippery, and his species were famous for fighting snakes, so it was only a matter of time before he was free. The marten followed up by tossing another bunch of dried leaves at his opponent, this morphed into a swarm of bees that rushed forwards. Padaj narrowed his eyes in concentration and took on a rubber-like state, his fur going slightly darker. The bees bounced off of rubber and back into the air, looking from one to another with perplex-ion. Then Higo turned them all into a wolf, which bit forwards with mighty force. By then, Padaj had become even more rubbery, and even squeaked when the lupine bit down.

The marten blinked, he'd been expecting a victory. The wolf bit down harder at it's masters command. And the squeak came back even louder.

"A chew-toy, really Padaj-san? Okay then. Let's play." The wolf morphed into spikes of metal that could cut through rubber like a hot knife through butter. Instead of piercing his opponent through the chest, the mongoose had assumed a liquid-like state, thus preventing him from being torn apart by the marten's trap. Higo however, took this all in his stride, and smiled ever-wider. The spikes became feathers, which failed to tickle the water-ey mongoose.

"My turn." The mongoose darted forwards, too fast for Higo to react. He used his elastic body to nimbly avoid the beginning of a punch, and swing with a fist as hard as steel. Higo felt two teeth go flying out of his mouth. Then Padaj continued his assault, now armed with the marten's own feathers.

It was shocking how few people were resistant to tickle attacks... but it seems... they are few and far between. Higo was not one of them, and was on the verge of pissing himself when he remembered that it was he who had created those feathers to begin with. The feather evaporated into puffs of smoke, which Padaj hastily coughed away.

By the time it had cleared however Higo had vanished. "Awwww, just when it was getting fun."

From up in the trees the Marten began thinking of a strategy. Padaj seemed to be able to adapt to any situation. He would waste far too much energy by using all his skills one on one. He smiled. It was a shame this story wasn't canon and they had to kill each other, the two of them would have got on splendidly.

"Come out come out come out wherever you are! Unless you're gay! In which case keep it in the closet!" Padaj giggled at his own joke, and the looks of horror that no doubt came with such vile homophobia.

Higo did come out.

"I knew you were straight!"

The marten too was smiling. _What a pity, he's good at homophobic jokes too... we'd have been the best of pals_. Higo tossed another pile of leaves forwards. This transformed into a volley of kunai. As expected Padaj assumed his copper-colored state of fur. Before the kunai struck, some transformed into balls of flame, and others into a swarm of bees.

The mongoose blinked in surprise, and didn't know how to proceed. His body at once tried to be hard, fire-proof and rubber. It was not possible, and the strain made him feel like he'd just ran twelve marathons. The bees went for his head, which was watter-ey, the kunai struck his rubber chest, and the flames went for his feet, which hard or not, caught fire.

Higo did not laugh, because funny as it was to watch his opponent try and chase off a swarm of bees, pull out a kunai and stamp out the fire at his feet, he wasn't sadistic. The marten then lifted a few more leaves and tossed them forwards. One was a wolf, the other a raven. A third became a tar-bomb. Now unable to move his feet (which at least, were no longer aflame) Padaj watched in horror as the wolf charged forwards, only for it to explode into a pile of smoke. Then the bees became itching powder, and he was coughing and scratching all at once.

"You're Indian right?" Padaj was in too much pain to reply, but Higo had recognized the accent. This was a fight to the death, but Higo was not a killer, or at least not in the conventional way. "Let's try some yoga then, shall we?" The bees, kunai, tar and smoke all morphed into identical copies of Higo.

Before the mongoose could do anything the Higo mooks grabbed one of the mongoose's limbs each, and began tying him up with his own body parts. By the time they were done Padaj was a very tight lump of fur giving off muffled shouts and weakly trying to free himself. But alas his tail was tied around his nose, and he was too exhausted to change shape and texture.

"To the lake!" Commanded the marten, and his mooks lifted the hapless mongoose and dragged him off to the lake.

The martens tossed Padaj into the lake, watching the splash it made with some satisfaction. All were nodding in mischievous glee, though they turned away before they could start feeling guilty about the rising bubbles.

* * *

 **King: Another two eliminated, three more remain. VORELOVER! DISCUSS!**

 **VL: Fun Fact: Saras is the first published shapeshifter of all the OCs we recieved. So despite being young in-story, he's probably the oldest on this site. Ironic? While Saras is the most mobile of the bunch, capable of going underground, underwater, escaping through the air, teleporting, plus the armadillo is fast. And he's very durable. Like a pint-sized tank. However that is where his advantages end. He doesn't have any high-damage ability that can't be tanked, and while he's not exactly stupid, and brighter than many he's not a skilled tactician like Danzaburo, nor is he as adaptable as Padaj. So Hei An takes the win, being smarter and more deadly damage-wise. Likewise, Padaj isn't as clever (or invested) as Higo is, so he also looses.  
**

 **King: I think the Padaj and Saras were the most difficult of these guys to rank. Neither fought each other but both are really 'middle-class' fighters. Saras can't match Higo's spamming, Hei An beat him, and we've seen two fights between him and Danzaburo and he kind of lost both of them.**

 **VL: He got Wuxi-d in one and Danzaburo spared him in the one canon to his stories. But Higo's spamming could successfully exhaust Padaj, who doesn't have a counter to demon magic and isn't as skilled or calculative as Danzaburo.**

 **Chameleon would be harder for Saras to fight since she could get the jump on him, but we're pretty confident that he could beat her with some difficulty and win perhaps 7/10 times.**

 **Padaj could just make his body harder and then even Chameleon's sneak attack won't work since it's reactive magic. So he wins 9/10 times.**

 **But. Saras outmaneuvers Rikuaoshi and though Hei An finished the job last time, the fox could have worn him out pretty easily since maintaining a massive form isn't an easy task. So Saras wins 8/10.**

 **Padaj however would have much greater difficulty against the more destructive and sadistic Rikuaoshi, since he isn't as maneuverable (though he's faster) nor can he take as much , he's smarter and swifter than Rikuaoshi so he wins 6/10.  
**

 **Both Saras and Padaj can take a lot of pain and are very good at running around opponents and avoiding getting killed, but neither have a finishing move, nor tactical superiority over. In a fight they would be pretty even since both can take pain and not dish out that much. So we decided to rank them together in joint Fourth Place.**

 **Also thanks to The Grey Coincidence for helping to write Padaj Vs Higo (Padaj Vs Higo is mostly him actually, but we took over after he got in his homophobic jokes). He's good with the prankster archetype so we recruited would have asked lionkingfactsguy3 for help (as he is the owner) but decided that may spoil the fight a bit. So here's an announcement.  
**

 **If we ever struggle with your OCs we'll use someone who's good at writing similar characters or is familiar with the OC and is not fighting their OC so that we get an unbiased assistance. Hope Grey (and we) didn't spoil the mongoose's first outing!**

 **King: Sorry for the delay by the way, I'm slow what can I say? Final rankings as of now:**

 **Saras and Padaj**  
 **Rikuaoshi**  
 **Chameleon**

 **Next time (either this week or... a year from now :P) Danzaburo, Hei An and Higo duke it out for the number one spot.  
**


	5. Shapeshifter Battle Royale Final Fight I

_Welcome to the epic finale of the Shapeshifter Battle Royale is what I want to say. So far we have about 2K words. We're not too sure what to do next but all the options are available on the first chapter of this story. The ones me and VoreLover-_

 _VoreLover: Hi!_

 _Have been thinking about are_

 _Main Character Battle Royale (but again, not sure if we want to do this as fun as it would be)_

 _Main Villain Battle Royale_

 _God-Level Battle Royale_

 _And a new idea that we could have a lot of fun with is The Weakest Link Battle Royale- aka your weakest fighters (maximum one per author) go at it. Note that they have to actually BE combatants and take part in one fight that is NOT a Curb-Stomp Battle (this can be in-store, in-RP or planned). So no civilians allowed (though a civilian Battle Royale don't sound bad either...)_

 _Of course anything is possible and if you'd prefer anything else you may tell us and we'll definitely consider it._

 _The Battlefield for next time has already been chosen. Candy-land._

 _But enough of 'next time'! Let the grand finale begin!_

* * *

Hei An had once more taken a cockroach form to avoid the others while she processed the soul of Saras. (Or digesting if you want) She had decided to spy on Higo and Padaj's fight. The Indian mongoose had some very strange abilities, yet his soul had seemed like another good snack. That was until she noticed that Higo's soul was stronger, more appealing. His abilities were impressive, but she suspects he would be no match for her. Higo disperses his clones, suddenly turns around and throws a clump of leaves that transformed into kunai. The rock that he aimed for suddenly changed into a tanuki, who casually deflects the kunai without trouble. Hei An sensed that this one was also very strong, oh what a spectacular feast she will have.

"Higo-san of Ichigo Island. It is an honor to meet a fellow Japanese warrior." Danzaburo says. "Your skills are very reminiscent of the tanuki. I'm rather impressed by your skills, but today, you will fall by my blade."

"Can we fight now?" Higo complained.

"...yes."

Higo transforms some leaves into wolves, charging towards Danzaburo with the intent of biting him. Without effort, Danzaburo strikes down the wolves, their sliced up pieces transforming into bees. The tanuki responds quickly and drops a smoke bomb, blinding and suffocating the bees. He charges forward, causing Higo to summon his wakizashi. The marten blocks the katana with his own blade, and the two of them go into an epic looking sword fight. This goes on for a few seconds until Higo transforms two leaves into identical copies of himself. They surround Danzaburo and attack at the same time. To his surprise, the tanuki turned into smoke, revealing a leaf. Fooled by a leaf. The marten smiled at the irony.

"I can do that trick too." Said the tanuki.

He splits into three, all charging at the Higo mooks. Two of the Higos swung their weapons but were shocked when the two tanuki clones they were fighting phased right through. The real one quickly dispatches the Higo mook he was fighting before destroying the next one. The last one was quickly disarmed and stabbed through the heart. Higo gasps in pain, blood pouring from his mouth. Danzaburo twists his blade in deeper.

"Any last words Higo-san?"

Higo coughs. "Just... one... baka."

Higo suddenly turns into tar, covering the tanuki and holding him down. "Wh-what is this!?" Danzaburo yelled.

The real Higo appears. "You fell for it." he teased like a child. "Now for the coup de grace."

"Why you-"

Before Danzaburo could say anything, he saw a small cockroach scurry away, leaving a bomb. His eyes widen and he forces himself to jump as far back as he can. Too late, the bomb explodes, sending both opponents in opposite directions. Danzaburo was freed from the tar but he was still injured slightly. Higo groans and rubs his head. Almost in sync, they take out their leaves and throw them towards the bushes.

Right in her direction.

Quickly Hei An transforms into a leopard, using her speed to avoid the leaves turned kunai and shuriken. More leaves were transformed into bombs, courtesy of both Japanese warriors, making it more difficult for her to escape. Finally she transforms into a crocodile and smacks several of the projectiles away with her tail. She then transforms back into her doll form, coolly looking back at Higo and Danzaburo. The three stayed silent, carefully watching each other.

"Both of you are my opponents. Once this is over, your souls will belong to me." She said.

"Hei An, do not underestimate the power of the tanuki clan." said Danzaburo.

"And to be fair, I have no interest in creepy dolls." said Higo.

With that said he then throws leaves that turn into spiked balls. In response, she transforms into a lemur. She jumps around using the trees, throwing bombs and knives at her opponent. Higo dodges some of these and throws more leaves that change to either bombs, kunai, or iron balls to counter the enemy projectiles. Danzaburo also begins throwing his leaves. This exchange goes on for ten seconds until Danzaburo transforms into Crane and takes to the sky.

"WINGS OF JUSTICE! KA-KAW!"

A huge gust of wind sends the two opponents and all of their projectiles across the battleground, bits of dirt and tree branches flying around them. Once the wind ended, Higo pulls himself off the ground, while Hei An disappears into the lake. Crane floats down and lands, transforming into Padaj, much to Higo's surprise.

"Hey best buddy! Ready to get decked in the schnoz?"

Before Higo could answer, "Padaj" used his speed to close the distance between them, turning his body into a hard rock, punching the marten and sending him into a tree. At that moment, Hei An bursts from the water in her crocodile form and chomps down. There is a loud squeak sound as "Padaj" had turned "his" body into rubber. The next thing Hei An did was roar in pain as the inside of her mouth was filled with quills. "Master Porcupine" breaks free and shoots the crocodile several time though she quickly uses her back to deflect the quills. She then turns into a wolf and uses her dual sabers to slice off the quills on "Master Porcupines" back. She quickly deflects several kunai and dodges giant iron balls thrown by Higo before blocking a staff strike from "Master Shifu". The two clash viciously while avoiding attacks by Higo. The demon-bound doll then changes into a wolverine and punches "Shifu" in the face with enough force to send him into the bushes.

She then turns her attention towards Higo, avoiding his bees and other weapons, engaging him in close combat. The marten dodges around her strikes, occasionally trying to land a few of his own. He jumps into the trees and throws more leaves, this time turning into fireballs. Hei An panics slightly and dashes away. Higo keeps up his assault, noticing to his pleasure that she was retreating. The doll turned wolverine was so distracted that she failed to see a large black and white object in her path.

"SHAKABOOEY!"

"Po" strikes with his belly, sending the wolverine into a tree. Higo then transforms leaves into burning knives and throws them into the area she vanished, hearing the thunks as they hit their mark. He then turns his attention to the "panda."

"Ha ha ha! Get ready to feel the sunder!" He yelled.

"Huh?" Higo asked.

"Get it? Sun and thunder? Forget it I already explained it to the other panda."

"Actually you could say something like prepare to feel fat."

"Oh yeah!? FEET OF FURY!" He lunges with a flurry of kicks, only to be attacked by bees.

Then "Mantis" fends off the bees as more fireballs zoom towards him. "Viper" maneuvers through them before "Saras" becomes a hummingbird and avoids them all, striking Higo as an armadillo. Higo quickly smacks "Saras" into the air with his staff. "Saras" flies up, and Danzavuro falls down. Higo pants, feeling the strain of battle. Danzaburo was starting to get frustrated. He had expected to defeat Hei An and Higo after studying a bit about their abilities and learning how to deal with them but here he was injured and almost spent. It was like when he fought Po. He gets up on one knee, breathing hard, and looking angry.

"I...will... not... lose to any of you!"

(and this is where I lost track)

Hei An bursts from the forest, in her agony form. Blood red magic flowed around her as Danzaburo and Higo watch with little interest, or in Higo's case, a small smile of excitement. Despite the injuries to her doll form, she slowly heals herself, despite the energy it takes. This was taking too long, she needed to end this now before they destroyed her.

"The contract is legally binding! You will be defeated!"

The three then charge at each other, ready to finish this match once and for all.

* * *

 _VoreLover: Ta-da! Cliffhanger!_


End file.
